This invention relates to vibration isolation systems, and more particularly to a system which isolates a payload from a base along specific degrees of freedom while permitting stiff torque transmission between the payload and the base.
A wide variety of torque-producing devices make use of spinning rotor elements mounted on low-friction bearings. Among such devices are gyroscopes and stabilizing reaction wheels which have many applications in the aerospace industry. Such torque-producing devices, which will hereafter be simply referred to as "payloads," are generally mounted on a support structure which will hereinafter be simply referred to as a "base".
It has been found that for many applications it is necessary to isolate the payload from the vibrations and other extraneous motions of the base on which it is mounted, and in like manner isolate the base from the payload. On the other hand, to be functional it is necessary that the torque produced by the payload be transmitted to the base, preferably with a minimum of compliance and a maximum of stiffness.
One method of providing vibration isolation between the payload and base is simply to mount the payload on springs which can absorb the vibrational forces and prevent their transmission. However, if such spring systems also absorb the torque produced by the spinning rotor element of the payload, then they are preventing the payload from functioning with respect to the base.